gtafandomcom-20200222-history
2013
Events concerning the Grand Theft Auto series in 2013. Real world *''Grand Theft Auto V was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on September 17. *Grand Theft Auto Online'' was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on October 1. *The DLCs, the Beach Bum Update, the Deathmatch & Race Creators Update, the Capture Update, and the Holiday Gifts were added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. All of them were free; however, the Holiday Gifts were only available for a limited time. Furthermore, the Beach Bum Content were no longer free as of The High Life Update. *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released for mobile devices, with the iOS version being released on December 12, and the Android version being released on December 19. Game world 2D Universe The events of ''Grand Theft Auto 2 take place. *Mock police records on the Grand Theft Auto 2 website are dated between 13/07/13 and 03/11/13 http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/journal/journal_frame.html. This, along with the game's futuristic setting indicates the game is taking place during 2013. However, the game's manual uses the phrase "three weeks into the future," and the website's clock is always set three weeks ahead of the current time http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/frameset.html — this puts forward the notion that the game takes place in an unspecific time and place, fitting with the game's setting of "Anywhere, USA." HD Universe *March 24th: Fatal Incursion release their new album, Insertion Required. *Liberty City is devastated by a huge superstorm, which floods Algonquin. *Merryweather begins to operate in America. *Frank Mathers dies while exploring the ocean in his Submersible. *Several barrels of Nuclear Waste are deposited into the ocean following a tropical storm. *The events of Grand Theft Auto Online take place in late spring/early summer. **The ''GTA Online'' Protagonist flies to Los Santos and meets Lamar Davis. **Several tankers are stolen through San Andreas under the orders of Lamar Davis. **Several Ballas members are killed under Gerald's orders. **Two expensive cars are stolen from the Richman Mansion under orders of Simeon Yetarian. **Several car dealerships are destroyed under orders of Simeon Yetarian. **A Lost MC RV is robbed under orders of Ron Jakowski. **Lost MC vans are robbed from them under Trevor Philips' orders. **The police officer Vasquez is killed by the GTA Online Protagonist. **A Titan is stolen from Merryweather under orders of Lester Crest. **Some plastic explosives are robbed from Humane Labs and Research. **Fort Zancudo is infiltrated multiple times and several aircraft and containers are stolen. **Many jurors are killed under orders of Martin Madrazo. **Several documents are stolen from The Professionals. **Several garbage trucks are destroyed. **The Fleeca Bank in Great Ocean Highway is robbed by 2 of the GTA Online Protagonists. **Maxim Rashkovsky is broken out from Bolingbroke Penitentiary by 2 of the GTA Online Protagonists. **Several files are stolen from Humane Labs and Research. **A drug deal between Trevor Philips and an unknown buyer turns out to be an ambush by DOA agents. **The Pacific Standard Bank is robbed by 4 of the GTA Online Protagonists. *The events of the Lowriders update for Grand Theft Auto Online take place.The events of the mission It's a G Thing are mentioned in a old post at the very bottom of Lamar Davis' Lifeinvader page in Grand Theft Auto V. **Benny's Original Motor Works is established south of the Olympic Freeway in Strawberry. **The Online Protagonist starts a war between the Los Santos Vagos and the Ballas. **Gerald is arrested but is released by the Online Protagonist before he's airlifted out of state. **Pedro Carlos, Jose Carlos and Edgar Carlos are killed by the Online Protagonist. *The events of the Bikers update for Grand Theft Auto Online take place. *The events of the Import/Export update for Grand Theft Auto Online take place.Jay Norris is still alive during the events of the GTA Online: Import/Export update, and he can purchase a vehicle cargo collection from the GTA Online Protagonist. *The Epsilon Program becomes an official religion. *Excluding the Prologue, the events of Grand Theft Auto V take place in late summer/early fall. **A house is pulled down by Michael De Santa. **Jay Norris is killed by Michael De Santa under Lester Crest's order. **The Vangelico jewelry store is robbed. **Johnny Klebitz, as well as various members of The Lost MC, are killed by Trevor Philips. **Ortega is killed by Trevor Philips (or spared, but killed later in the game anyway). **The Sandy Shores Airfield is conquered by Trevor Philips Enterprises. **The O'Neil Ranch is destroyed by Trevor Philips. **Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips reunite after nine years. **Tahir Javan is killed by Michael De Santa. **A nuclear device is stolen from Merryweather. **Brett Lowrey, 4 jurors, Jackson Skinner, Isaac Penny, and Enzo Bonelli are all killed by Franklin Clinton under Lester Crest's orders. **An IAA armored truck is robbed in Cypress Flats. **Javier Madrazo is killed by Trevor Philips. **A Merryweather Cargo Plane is hijacked and crashes into the Alamo Sea. **Elwood, Walton and Wynn O'Neil are all killed by Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton. **Blaine County Savings Bank is robbed, and a large percentage of Los Santos County Sheriff, NOOSE officers and military personnel are killed. **A Merryweather train is hijacked and is crashed into another locmotive causing both to derail. **An neurotoxin is robbed from the Humane Labs and Research. **Rocco Pelosi and Gianni are killed in a car chase by Michael De Santa. **Molly Schultz is accidentally sucked into an airplane turbine. **A data with information is stolen from the FIB Headquarters. **The movie, Meltdown, was produced by Richards Majestic Productions. **The Union Depository is robbed, and a large percentage of LSPD and NOOSE personnel or Merryweather soldiers (depending on the approach) are killed in Downtown Los Santos. **Harold "Stretch" Joseph is killed in a gang shooting by Michael De Santa. **Wei Cheng is killed in a car by Franklin Clinton. **Steve Haines is assassinated by Trevor Philips while filming for his television series. **Devin Weston is killed by Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, and Franklin Clinton. **Merryweather shuts down domestic operations in America, and returns to operate in the Middle East. **Dave Norton becomes host of The Underbelly Of Paradise. *The movie, The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain, is produced by Fred's Pictures. *Jack Howitzer is released from Bolingbroke Penitentiary and hosts his own show. *Gallivanter releases the second generation Baller. Navigation es:2013 hu:2013 it:2013 pt:2013 ru:2013 uk:2013 Category:Years Category:Timeline